Aquel que amó y sufrió
by Acero 12
Summary: En Tierra 4, un pequeño cambio provocó grandes diferencias con sus mundos honónimos. El amor entre un espectro y una tarkatana nació, ¿pero cómo terminará éste? Reto del Foro de Mortal Kombat Who's Next?/ Los personajes de MK no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Warner Bros a excepción de los OCs.
**¡Hola! Vengo a dejarles el OS del Reto. No tiene mucho romance, pero cumple la pareja y que uno o ambos debe/n morir. Espero les guste.**

* * *

 _Aquel que amó y sufrió._

Está historia inicia y concluye en Tierra 4, uno de los diez mundos principales en éste vasto multiverso. Yo soy Shezade y les narraré ésta historia.

En primer lugar, les explicaré que es Tierra 4. Tierra 4 es un universo que se desprendió de Tierra 1, diferenciándose por un evento en específico.

Liu Kang había derrotado a Shinnok, salvando por cuarta vez la Tierra en el plazo de cinco años, lo cual era histórico para cualquier guerrero, pero no algo insuperable - de hecho, alguien salvó más mundos que él en dicho tiempo, aunque esa es otra historia -. El campeón debía cuidar a su mundo de amenazas externas y era consciente de ello, pero él poseía sentimientos por una dama de otro mundo: la princesa Kitana. Él era un humano y podía enamorarse, pero el hecho de hacerlo por alguien que era de otro mundo y tenía responsabilidades complicadas como él, le causaba cierto malestar emocional.

Y un día pasó. En Tierra 1, Liu Kang alegó sus responsabilidades y rechazó a Kitana; sabiendo lo que pasaría con él, decidí interferir de manera directa y aparecer ante ellos.

—Liu Kang — recuerdo haberle dicho cuando aparecí entre él y el holograma de Kitana.

—¡Shezade!, ¿qué hace usted aquí?

—Te agradezco el respeto, pero no es necesario, joven Kang.

—¿Quién es ella, Liu? — preguntó una confundida Kitana.

—Soy una Elder God; la Elder God del Amor, Shezade — expliqué —. Vine aquí para decirles que les doy el permiso de estar juntos. Puedes irte con ella a Edenia, Liu Kang.

—¿Qué pasará con la Tierra entonces?

—¿Están Raiden y Fujin, no? Ve, te permito ir; y puedes llevarte a Kung Lao. Kai se quedará a proteger la Tierra.

—¿Por qué lo hace? Los Elder Gods no suelen interferir en asuntos ajenos.

—Es una larga historia, Liu; algún día la sabrás y no por mis labios, sino los de alguien que es un humano como tú y sabe muy bien el porque de las cosas — dije.

Cuando estaba por irme, le expliqué a Kitana qua la vida de Sindel no llegaría a durar mucho más, ya que la vida de Shao Kahn estaba a punto de terminarse, y al pasar eso, la vida de Sindel se extinguiría por haber sido revivida anclando ambas almas. La princesa entristeció un poco, sin embargo, me agradeció la información y dijo que pasaría el tiempo necesario para hacerla feliz. Me despedí de ellos cuando vi a Liu Kang cruzar el portal que le abrí para ir a vivir a Edenia.

Liu Kang dejó de usar su ropa de combate, comenzando a utilizar distintos trajes de monarca con colores parecidos a los trajes que utilizaban los monarcas chinos del pasado. Kang utilizaba un Hanfu de distintos colores: podría variar de rojo en ceremonias, negro en funerales o amarillo en discursos. En casos de estar sólo con su amada, utilizaba un traje azul marino.

Por su parte, Kitana inspirada por la historia de la Tierra, se confeccionó en hacer un traje samurái femenino, azul oscuro y negro para su uso. Llevaba unos protectores en los cuádriceps; cinturón marrón con uno más pequeño beis superpuesto y agarrado con broches dorados; hombreras negras; un velo árabe y un sombrero con telas rotas que simulaban ser su cabello saliendo de una coleta; sus botas grisáceas apretaban de una manera justa y sin apretar sus gemelos, lo cual evitaba que incomodara cuan holgados eran los pantalones que utilizaba.

Gracias a ésta pequeña acción, pude evitar el Armageddon en Tierra 4. ¿Cómo? Se preguntarán; bien, la respuesta es simple: al no estar Liu Kang en la Tierra y sí en Edenia, Shang Tsung al intentar filtrarse, fue descubierto por un escudo anti magia oscura, volviendo a su forma original. Cansado de tener que vivir combatiendo con él, Kang lo mató a sangre fría. Sumado a ello, Quan Chi sólo no podría formar a la Alianza Mortal, siendo perseguido y asesinado por los onis Drahmin y Moloch. Estos onis, a su vez, sirvieron como carne de cañón para las nuevas bombas de Cyrax.

Al no existir la Alianza Mortal, Nitara estaba sola y se volvió una súbdita de Kahn, quien le prometió liberar su mundo si reproducía un heredero para que siguiese su legado. Kahn era alguien fuerte, pero tenía un defecto: éste era estéril y nunca supo de ello. Como no tenía posibilidades de tener hijos, Nitara engañó a Shao Kahn con Reptile, pudiendo engendrar un hijo para Kahn, quien murió antes de poder verlo. De haberlo visto, Nitara hubiese muerto, ya que era idéntico al saurio.

Si bien Nitara lucía idéntica a otros mundos, éste Reptile tenía una apariencia diferente a la de otros mundos. Éste tenía su torso con una armadura que cubría parte del mismo y unas hombreras metálicas, mostrando su rostro animalesco y sus brazos y torso lleno de escamas verde lima; usaba una máscara ninja negra en la parte inferior de su cara que no cubría su boca; finalmente, llevaba pantalones violeta con protectores metalizados debajo de sus rodillas hasta sus pies.

Nitara y Reptile se volvieron los nuevos Emperadores del Outworld, pensando invadir otros reinos para revivir ambas razas suyas en decadencia; pero eso no es de lo que les quiero hablar. Yo vengo a contarles una historia de amor y desamor. Yo les contaré la historia de Baraka, Mileena y Scorpion, el triangulo amoroso que terminó en una tragedia.

Baraka era un tarkatano nacido en Outworld. Al igual que en los demás universos, él era un general de Shao Kahn, pero a diferencia de otros mundos, él veía a una bella dama y no a una clon. Él sentía amor por Mileena, una extraña sensación en seres de su raza, que nacieron por la violación de demonios a humanas de Outworld y la Tierra. Aunque Baraka creía que ése era su origen, realmente los orígenes de Baraka eran otros totalmente diferentes. Como saben pocos, Baraka nació por una relación de amor mediante un demonio llamado Qilin y una humana de nombre Lin. Qilin fue enviado a Netherrealm y transformado en el oni de nombre Moloch, mientras que Lin sufrió un accidente donde perdió su memoria. Ésta no recordó nada acerca de su hijo ni nada de su vida. Desconcertada, adoptó el nombre de Delia y se casó con el dios Argus. Baraka mismo desconoce su origen. El aún posee las grapas que pegan su cuerpo debido a las heridas que Kung Lao le provocó en el torneo del Outworld, aunque en cualquier momento sanarán y podrá quitárselas de una vez por todas.

Mileena, a diferencia de Tierra 2, 6 y 10, creció creyendo ser la hermana gemela de Kitana, aunque nunca entendió porque tenía tales dientes tarkatanos hasta descubrir la verdad: ella era un clon de Kitana mezclada con sangre tarkatana para ser más agresiva. Desde entonces, perdió el amor que tuvo por su padre Shao Kahn y comenzó a verlo como un déspota. Ella al principio usaba su traje de batalla ninja, siendo cambiado luego por una armadura gris oscura con bordes dorados; unas hombreras del mismo color y un listón rosado que recorría desde su hombro derecho hasta su cintura; un cinturón hecho de telas negras agarraba éste listón y debajo del mismo había una pollera que cubría parte de su conjunto inferior. En las piernas utilizaba unos pantalones spandex del mismo color que sus armaduras con unos proctectos en forma de animal en las rodillas y unas telas rosas en los gemelos. Finalizando, unos zapatos dorados la protegían. Ella tenía el pelo atado con cola de caballo y una corona dorada para representar quien era.

Scorpion tiene el mismo traje de siempre: traje ninja con taparrabos amarillo, dos espadas en la espalda y una máscara que cubría su rostro. Su historia es la misma historia de siempre con pocas alteraciones: asesinado a sangre fria por el quinto Sub-Zero o Bi Han, aunque aquí revivió en el Infierno sin hechicería de Quan Chi. Verán, Quan Chi mató sólo a su familia, culpando a Kuai Liang por ello y manipulándolo a unirse con las Fuerzas del Mal. Si bien el propio Chi lo envío al Infierno, Scorpion se lo llevó con él. Al ser un mundo tan vasto, le era difícil encontrar al brujo, pero daba su mejor esfuerzo para ello. Años más tarde volvería a la Tierra y descubriría que Quan Chi fue asesinado. Sin tener una motivación fija, dejó a la suerte si debía rehacer su vida o morir vía Hara Kiri. Fue con una vidente y le dijo que encontraría el amor, sin embargo, los recuerdos del pasado no tenian que controlarlo o podría ocurrir una tragedia. El espectro entonces marchó hacia Outworld, donde un ser como él podría ser aceptado.

Sin saberlo, los tres serían muy cruciales en la vida uno del otro.

* * *

Era un día más en Outworld, reino dominado por el emperador Reptile y su emperatriz Nitara, quienes aplacaron las rebeliones de Shokan y Centauros, obligándolos a exiliarse o morir ejecutados. Sin embargo, los tarkatanos no sólo daban resistencia, también daban grandes problemas. Entonces Reptile trazó un plan junto a su consorte.

—Nitara, he visto que la única forma de separar a Baraka y Mileena es haciendo que rompan su relación.

—Pero Baraka no elegiría a alguna tarkatana. Sabes como yo que son horrendas.

—¿Y quién nombró alguien para Baraka? Estaba hablando de Mileena. Baraka cuando está enamorado es difícil de persuadir, pero para Mileena es fácil. Y conozco a alguien que puede cumplir con lo que pienso.

Y así, Reptile decidió ir a buscar a su nuevo "amigo", quien pudiera cumplir con lo que éste pensaba.

Tantos años al servicio de Shao Kahn y Shinnok le sirvieron para poder saber a quien buscar. Algunos guerreros inferiores como Reiko y Jarek no podrían servirle, ya que los había asesinado luego que Liu Kang matase a Shinnok. Sabía que querrían ir por Outworld y los exterminó. Quedaban dos guerreros: Tanya y Scorpion. La primera se convirtió en una de sus amantes para su harén personal, mientras el segundo quedó atrapado en Netherrealm, pero un oráculo dijo que volvería a verlo y le sería muy útil algún día. Reptile aprendió a sentir presencias hace años, y con ello detectó al errático ninja amarillo en su mundo.

Luego de seguir su presencia, logró encontrar al ninja, quien vagaba en busca de un objetivo. Esto hizo a Reptile sonreír por dentro; tenía la manipulación perfecta, hacerle conseguir una familia.

El zaterrano comenzó a contarle acerca de una dama insatisfecha con su relación; que deseaba conocer a alguien más, pero que temía encontrar algo peor que su actual pareja. Scorpion mostró interés desde el primer momento por la historia, esto lo percibió Reptile, quien se relamía por dentro. Le dijo que se trataba de Mileena y sabía donde encontrarla. El ninja aceptó en gran parte por la desesperación que tenía de rehacer una vida humana.

Reptile le dijo a Scorpion donde encontrar a Mileena, quien se ocultaba en los páramos. El ninja fue allá y se encontró con algunos tarkatanos salvajes, noqueándolos sin mucho esfuerzo. El espectro caminó con mucha cautela, escondiéndose en unos árboles.

Después de esperar por horas, Scorpion logró ver que una mujer de cabello negro y traje rosa apareció por el lugar. Ésta tomó una daga y la arrojó al árbol donde el ninja estaba escondido; de no ser por su habilidad como ninja, éste hubiese caído. La mujer pronunció su nombre, pidiéndole que deje de esconderse y salga, ya que quería solamente hablar con él.¿Cómo sabe qué estoy aquí? No me he movido por horas pensó mientras la ninja se sentaba. Sé que estás aquí, los tarkatanos tenemos buen olfato. Puedo oler el olor a azufre del Netherrealm. Recuerda que Kitana me mató y nos conocimos allá; trabajamos para Shinnok y Quan Chi..., Hanzo Hasashi comentó con tranquilidad, sentada en el suelo jugando con un Sai en su mano. A pesar de no confiar en ella, él quiso darle un voto de confianza y bajó, quedando en frente de la misma, quien se levantó y observó fijamente. Ella preguntó que hacía allí y él dijo venir a buscar a una mujer. Le contó que pasó con él y su encuentro con Reptile, haciendo énfasis en lo sospechoso que se comportaba el saurio. La híbrida le contó acerca de su raza, contándole que si no conseguía una zaterrana, él empezaría a de evolucionar hasta ser un simple reptil humanoide. El ninja río imaginándolo.

—Dime algo, ¿tienes un lugar a dónde ir — preguntó Mileena.

El ninja negó con la cabeza y ella le ofreció a ir a su campamento. De paso, él podría ayudarla con la guerra y ella podía ayudarlo a encontrar su amor.

Mileena llevó a Scorpion a su campamento en los yermos, presentándolo con Baraka y otros guerreros. A pesar de desconfiar de éste en un principio, con los meses el ninja demostró no tener nada que ver con Reptile y esto ayudó a ganar innumerables batallas contra Reptile y su Ejército, el cual comenzaba a presentar grandes bajas.

Durante el tiempo de guerra, Baraka se acercó a Scorpion primero con desconfianza porque le parecía raro que estuviera allí y reconociera haber hablado con Reptile como si nada; sin embargo, esa duda fue convirtiéndose en certeza positiva mientras el tiempo pasaba. Al ver que Scorpion realmente desconocía lo que ocurría en Outworld, el tarkatano se acercó a contarle la historia desde la derrota de Shinnok.

—Entonces, por lo que entendí, ustedes necesitan ayuda para poder derrotar a Reptile y encargarse de su reino, ¿no? — preguntó, recibiendo la afirmación de la bestia —, los ayudaré si prometen no invadir la Tierra.

—Hecho. Invadir esos mundos poco y nada me interesa. Me importa el bienestar de mi raza y que Mileena esté en buenas manos — afirmó con seguridad.

En Hanzo eso creó una buena impresión de Baraka, la cual iría aumentando con el tiempo.

Por su parte, Mileena también se volvió amiga de él y deseaba ayudarlo en su búsqueda, llevándole mujeres de distintas razas y colores para éste, aunque todas terminaban siendo cortésmente rechazadas por el espectro. Mileena se resignó en encontrarle pareja, sin embargo, el espectro la animó diciéndole que algún día seguramente tendría pareja, pero deberán ser pacientes y el tiempo podrá ayudarlos con su búsqueda.

La relación de Mileena y Baraka era bastante sólida. Ambos se querían bastante y gracias a ella, él dejó de ser un ser despiadado y desalmado, comenzando a valorar a su gente como debía hacerlo. Esto hizo que los tarkatanos comenzaran a ver a Baraka como un líder correcto y no un dictador, comenzando a llamarlo "Su Excelencia". Si bien esto al propio Baraka no le parecía algo necesario, dejó que le dijeran así porque sus colegas deseaban mostrarle respeto de alguna manera.

Los años pasaron y la guerra prosiguió, ésta vez con distintas alianzas. Reptile pactó una alianza con Gorbak y le prometió deshacerse de los centauros de una vez por todas. En tanto, Baraka propuso una alianza con los Centauros, prometiendo darles un mejor lugar que Kuatan y el puesto que Shao Kahn les quitó injustamente. Goro decidió no involucrarse en la guerra y fue a Edenia para vivir junto a su amiga Kitana en el Palacio Real de Edenia. Como Kintaro, Sheeva y Motaro estaban muertos desde la fallida invasión de Shao Kahn a la Tierra — el primero fue carbonizado por Raiden, la dama fue asesinada por el mismo Kahn y el centauro murió en una emboscada por la mano de la propia Sheeva —, no había muchos guerreros que buscar.

En secreto, Reptile inició un tratado secreto con el Red Dragon, proveyéndolo de su sangre y guerreros y civiles capturados en las distintas peleas para llegar a restaurar su raza. Esto decidió mantenerlo en secreto hasta que Nitara fuera capaz de aceptarla…, o él mismo la usaría para alimentar a sus nuevos "hijos e hijas". Con el tiempo, Reptile se volvió un déspota manejando Outworld, provocando que más hombres se unieran a Baraka. Pero todo esto cambiaría en un combate.

Un día en un combate en los bosques de Kuatan, Baraka le exigió un combate definitivo a Reptile, donde sólo los líderes mismos debían luchar entre sí. Aquel que ganara sería el nuevo rey de Outworld.

El combate inició con un choque entre un rayo de Baraka y una bola de ácido de Reptile. Al ver que podía dañar a sus guerreros, Baraka decidió que sea sólo con armas y así fue. El tarkatano sacó sus cuchillas y fue a luchar contra el zaterrano, quien desenfundó su espada Kirehashi.

Baraka al tener dos armas contaba con ventaja; si bien Reptile se defendía contraatacaba con su arma, no sabría cuanto podría resistir el embate de Baraka, quien parecía ser el claro ganador del combate. Sin embargo, en medio de la lucha, el Rey Gorbak se acercó a Baraka y le propinó un severo y contundente puñetazo en la espalda, mandándolo a volar por los aires.

—¡BARAKA!

Enardecido por el ataque a traición del Shokan, Scorpion se quitó la máscara y carbonizó vivo al rey con un potente aliento de fuego. El ninja desenfundó sus armas y se arrojó hacia el ninja verde de un salto. La edeniana Tanya protegió a Reptile de la estocada del ninja, muriendo en brazos del Emperador. La batalla se volvió una masacre, ya que Scorpion se volvió loco al perder a quien consideraba su mejor amigo.

Y así iniciaba una historia que terminaría en tragedia.

Al no encontrar su cuerpo después de tanto buscar, intentaron darle digna sepultura en un asistido funeral en los yermos. Reptile envío una corona, alegando que su intención no era que Gorbak interviniera, explicando que rompió alianza con los Shokan por esto. Mileena aceptó la corona y la colocó junto al resto — enviadas por Shokan, Centauros, Vampiros y Demonios que conocían a Baraka del Netherrealm —. Lo más extraño fue la llegada de Liu Kang y Kitana, junto a Kung Lao y Jade, sus mejores amigos y asesores reales de la Realeza. Lao utilizaba un Hanfu negro con detalles en azul — a diferencia de Kang que era negro con detalles en rojo — y su cabello atado en una trenza, mientras Jade llevaba un sujetador verde con algunas esmeraldas y rubíes que lo decoraban; una falda blanca que llegaba hasta los tobillos; su cabello estaba atado en una larga trenza con coletas doradas y unos zapatos negros con detalles dorados.

La sala era inmensa, llegando a entrar un centenar de invitados que querían despedir al tarkatano muerto. No había muchas decoraciones y los muebles eran de madera sin pintar.

Los cuatro dieron sus condolencias al tarkatano; esto llegó a componer un poco la relación entre Mileena y Kitana, quienes estuvieron hablando juntas por un largo rato. Scorpion estuvo al lado de un simbólico cajón rellenado con paja y piedras, simulando tener a Baraka. Liu Kang y Kung Lao se acercaron, brindándole contención. El Rey de Edenia le preguntó al demonio que haría, recibiendo una respuesta definitiva:

—Terminaré lo que Baraka no pudo.

—¿Con respecto a qué? — preguntó Kung Lao por su parte.

La pregunta del asesor descolocó al demonio, quien preguntó a que se refería. Lao explicó que se refería a la guerra y a Mileena. Ella y tú han perdido a alguien muy importante; tal vez puedan componerse apoyándose mutuamente, Hanzo le dijo con sinceridad absoluta Lao.

Luego del velatorio, enterraron el cajón de Baraka en un completo silencio. Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Scorpion, Mileena, Kitana y Jade llevaron el ataúd de Baraka y lo enterraron.

Cada uno se fue deseándoles suerte a los tarkatanos y Scorpion.

* * *

Un año ha pasado desde la muerte de Baraka, de quien jamás se encontró su cuerpo. En dicho tiempo, la guerra reanudó con Scorpion y Mileena al mando. Muchos tarkatanos sospechaban que ellos se habían vuelto amantes, pero ambos lo negaban rotundamente. Aunque en secreto, ambos poseían sentimientos por el otro.

Desde su charla con los antiguos monjes Shaolin, éste había comenzado a ver a Mileena como una mujer y no tanto como la novia de su amigo. El ninja repentinamente tuvo un cambio en su cuerpo: lentamente, su rostro humano volvía a aparecer y su cráneo desaparecía. Hanzo comprendió que estaba recuperando su apariencia humana.

Por su parte, Mileena le pidió un favor a Raiden, quien redujo parte de su boca con magia, dándole labios — aunque seguía sin tener mejillas y su boca poseía grandes dientes para ser una edeniana —. Pero a todo esto, ¿qué pensaba Mileena exactamente de Scorpion? Con el tiempo fue asumiendo la pérdida de su amado Baraka y comenzaba a ver a Hanzo como alguien más que "el mejor amigo de su novio".

Una noche, Scorpion y Mileena estaban en una cena en Edenia junto a los reyes y los asesores reales. Entonces, Kung Lao preguntó si ya eran oficialmente una pareja.

—¡¿Qué... Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! — preguntó una sonrojada Mileena, mientras el general intentaba simular el sonrojo evidente.

—Son muy obvios ambos — mencionó Lao —, ustedes se gustan mutuamente; el problema es que creen que a Baraka le ofendería esto, y saben que no es así; Baraka apreciaba a ambos por igual.

—Es verdad ello, hermana — dijo Kitana —. Ustedes no pueden vivir con miedo todo el tiempo. Baraka ya no está entre nosotros y deben aceptarlo. Es triste, pero real.

—Mejor los dejaremos a solas.

Liu Kang miró a Jade y cada uno tomó a su pareja y lo llevó a rastras por el suelo. Sin embargo, el ninja y la híbrida se observaban en silencio. Hubo un silencio incómodo en la sala, el cual fue roto por Mileena.

—Hanzo, creo que tienen razón. No podemos seguir aferrándonos a Baraka. Él no volverá — expresó ella con sinceridad.

Los ojos de ambos miraban fijamente, siendo Scorpion quien tuvo un impulso incontrolable y besó a la híbrida. Al darle ése leve beso, ella se tocó los labios y asintió, devolviéndole el beso. Así ambos consumaban algo que los estaba esperando de hace un año.

* * *

Unos meses pasaron para la pareja y todo lucía espectacular. Tanto Hanzo como Mileena habían aceptado su amor y contándole a los tarkatanos. Ellos mucho no se opusieron, ya que ella no engañó a su líder, sino que se enamoró luego de un largo tiempo para la filosofía tarkatana y por esto era muy venerada.

La guerra contra Reptile y Nitara siguió. Ahora que Gorbak estaba muerto, Goro volvió a tomar su trono y retiró a sus fuerzas de la guerra, expresando su nulo deseo de seguir combatiendo contra los Centauros o alguien, abandonando a Reptile a su suerte.

Reptile buscó ayuda en el Netherrealm, consiguiendo ayuda de unos viejos demonios que eran amigos de él. Los trajo al Outworld, preparándolos para la lucha contra los tarkatanos. Al ir a la guerra, los demonios se sintieron intimidados cuando vieron a Hanzo Hasashi del otro lado. ¿Por qué? Porque era el cuarto guerrero más poderoso luego de Shinnok, Quan Chi y Reiko. Estos se aterraron de tal forma que escaparon por temor al Netherrealm y juraron nunca volver. Reptile retiró a su ejército prometiendo volver para acabarlos de una vez por todas.

* * *

Tras una noche agitada por el festejo de una nueva victoria, ambos mantuvieron relaciones sexuales durante toda la noche hasta quedar agotados, acostándose a dormir pensando en el próximo día.

Scorpion de repente estaba en el Trono de Shao Kahn con Mileena y ambos eran los Emperadores de Outworld. Habían formado una estatua en honor a Baraka y aquellos que ayudaron en la guerra con sus vidas.

Ambos observaban la estatua cuando un extraño hombre encapuchado se le apareció, saludando a los dos con cortesía. Después de saludar, éste ofreció un pedazo de carne asada a la dama como ofrenda. Ésta aceptó gustosa y lo comió. Inmediatamente, Mileena comenzó a toser, seguida de una tos más fuerte con sangre incluida. La híbrida cayó al suelo desmayada, mientras su consorte la quiso socorrer, escuchando las risas descolocadas del mendigo. Éste se quitó la capucha y reveló ser Quan Chi disfrazado.

—¿Sabes qué es lo más gracioso? Una vez más te he vuelto a quitar a tu familia, Hanzo — comentó echando más carcajadas.

Enfurecido, Scorpion sacó sus espadas y rebanó las manos de Quan Chi, empujándolo al suelo e iniciando una violenta embestida de golpes ante el brujo, quien le pedía detenerse.

Luego de golpearlo hasta dejarlo agonizante, Quan Chi habló con la voz de su amada Mileena.

—Hanzo, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Pensaba que me amabas...

Ése susurro hizo volver a Hasashi a la realidad. No era Quan Chi quien estaba tendido muerto, sino su novia Mileena. No era Quan Chi quien tuvo las manos cortadas, sino ella. Scorpion se arrodilló y lloró como nunca antes. El no haber podido dejar atrás su pasado condenó su futuro.

Aterrado por lo que hizo, Hanzo tomó tinta, una pluma y papel, comenzando a escribir una nota, la cual era extensa. Después de estar un rato escribiendo la nota, colocó la hoja en una carta y colocó "disculpas" en el remitente. Hanzo tomó una espada, se arrodilló al lado de Mileena y pronunció.

—Si volvemos a tener una oportunidad juntos, prometo que nunca más te haré daño — dijo —. Baraka, nos vemos abajo... Mi mejor amigo.

Al terminar de despedirse, Hanzo tomó la espada y comenzó a cortarse en las caderas hasta que cortó la mitad de su torso en dos, soltando el arma y cayendo en el áspero y triste suelo.

* * *

Tres años pasaron de aquella trágica noche, donde se terminó la resistencia tarkatana y el Emperador aplacó a los tarkatanos con todo el poder a su alcance. Luego esclavizó a los centauros y todo aquel que estuviese en contra de él durante la guerra civil.

Reptile pasaba las tardes en su trono junto a Nitara junto a sus mejores soldados custodiando de ambos. El Emperador temía recibir algún loco revolucionario mientras estaba junto a su consorte; por esto, contrató al Red y Black Dragon en secreto para protegerlo a cambio de darles un poco de ADN suyo. Estos accedieron gustosos, ya que planeaban convetir guerreros traidores, de clases bajas o capturados en hombres mitad saurianos y mitad dragones. Si bien, el respeto que Reptile tenía en Outworld era tal que nadie lo miraba a los ojos, alguien estaba decidido a pararlo.

Una tarde, un guerrero con una túnica roja con capucha apareció en el lugar, el Emperador exigió que muestre su rostro y así lo hizo. Éste demandó saber quien era, a lo que el aludido contestó:

—Es cierto Emperador, usted debe saber el nombre de su verdugo — comentó.

Unos guardias atacaron al ser, pero antes de tocarlo, extrañamente clavaron sus lanzas en el otro. Tan bellos trajes rojos y verdes mezclados con una armadura de plata y casco idéntico al de Shao Kahn para morir con un simple movimiento musitó éste esbozando una sonrisa. Enfurecidos, los demás intentaron atacarlo, obteniendo el mismo resultado: murieron empalados en el corazón por otro guardia. Caminando con sus brazos en la espalda con una tranquilidad abismal, Nitara tomó sus guadañas, volando hacia el guerrero, aunque éste dio un salto y ella se estrelló contra el suelo. Éste se mantuvo en el aire flotando; apenas Nitara se levantó, sintió unas manos agarrándola con una extraña suavidad; además, sentía un bulto apretándole los glúteos de una forma que la excitaba, pero no podía decirlo.

—¿Estás sintiendo placer? Debe ser que ni lo sientes de hace mucho, Nitara. Sé que sólo estás con él por el poder, pero no porque te satisfaga sexualmente. Déjame mostrarte.

El hombre preparó una mano y la introdujo debajo del conjunto interior que cubría sus partes íntimas. Éste comenzó a meter y sacar sus dedos índice y mayor en la vagina de la vampiresa. Reptile intentaba moverse, pero no podía: estaba paralizado y no sabía porque.

Luego de unos minutos y un grito de placer de Nitara, ésta cayó inconsciente. El hombre metió los dedos a su boca y "probó" el sabor.

—Hacia mucho no probaba unos fluidos tan deliciosos — expresó, mientras Reptile se lanzó hacia éste con su espada.

El Emperador quedó levitando en el aire, siendo embestido una y otra vez contra las paredes de la sala. Después de caer al suelo estrepitosamente, el humano se acercó a él, lo levantó tomándolo del cuello y lo observaba con una seriedad abismal. Los ojos del hombre comenzaron a brillar emitiendo un brillo azul intenso.

—Mi nombre es Magnus, Emperador. Y soy un Justiciero, mas no un héroe.

De los ojos del hombre salieron unos rayos láser color azul que fueron a la frente del reptil, quien intentaba escapar en vano. Cuando dejó de moverse, Magnus lo soltó en el suelo y dejó muerto con un agujero en la cabeza.

—¿Ya podemos irnos, maestro? — preguntó el otro encapuchado.

—Podemos irnos, Baraka. Lamento no poder revivir a tu amigo y tu novia. Vayamos a Edenia — ordenó, tomando a Nitara y cargándola en un hombro —. Ella me entregara algo ésta noche.

Baraka asintió sin objetar y el humano abrió un portal, estos entraron, apareciendo en el salón de Liu Kang y Kitana. Estos estaban solos y la visita del dúo los sorprendió. El humano dijo que no iban a atacarlos y sólo venían a hablar.

—¡Baraka!, ¡estás vivo!, ¿pero cómo?

Ante la pregunta de la ninja azul, el tarkatano se dispuso a contar que había pasado.

 _Cuando Gorbak me golpeó y mandó a volar por los aires, éste joven guerrero que ven a mi lado me salvó de morir en la caída al atraparme por los aires. Su nombre es Magnus. Es alguien bastante frío, pero poderoso a la vez. Él me dejó en un universo paralelo, donde me entrenaron y pude mejorar mis habilidades. Un día uno de los Dioses Antiguos — su nombre era Rentaro — apareció para contarme lo que pasó con Hanzo y Mileena; lamento no haber estado allí para evitarlo. A pesar de ello, prometí detener a Reptile a como de lugar._

 _Después de algunos años de entrenar, regresamos aquí. Si preguntan, el tiempo ocurre de distinta forma en los universos. Yo estuve en Tierra 3, donde me costó ser aceptado por el pasado de Baraka en ése mundo. Luego fui aceptado y entrenado por Raiden. Mejoré mi forma de combatir y aprendí a luchar sin la necesidad de usar mis cuchillas todo el tiempo._

 _Cuando Magus volvió, me ofreció traerme aquí y encargarse de Reptile. Y vaya que lo hizo. De hecho, antes fue a la Tierra y juntos destruimos al Red y Black Dragon. La verdad es que él hizo casi todo el trabajo eliminando alas cabecillas y yo me encargaba de guerreros menores._

 _Así que eso me pasó._

—Liu Kang, Kitana — dijo él con seriedad —, Baraka hará que Outworld sea un nuevo mundo de paz y prosperidad. Se los aseguro.

—¿Y cómo vamos a creerte? Llevas a Nitara encima de tu hombro — cuestionó la reina.

—Esto sólo es un trofeo. Le daré lo que se merece — comentó con seriedad dándole unas palmadas al trasero de la vampiresa —. Ahora debemos concentrarnos en algo más serio. Llamen a sus mejores guerreros conocidos que los vamos a necesitar ayuda.

Liu Kang se levantó indignado por la actitud desinteresada de Magnus con respecto a los otros. Baraka le hizo gestos al monje para que no haga una locura y Kang arrojó una bola de fuego al humano, quien se tele transportó a un costado y arrojó a Nitara al suelo.

—Si quieres pelear, tendrás un combate conmigo.

Cuando Magnus iba a atacar, decidí aparecer y evitar que haya un derramamiento innecesario de sangre. Liu Kang se arrodilló en muestra de lealtad, mientras Magnus me saludó... como siempre: como si se tratara de una conocida.

—¡Más respeto con la señorita Shezade, maldito monstruo! — se indignó Liu.

—No respeto a aquellos que dan entrenamientos tortuosos para "forjar el carácter" — contestó sin pelos en la lengua.

Definitivamente, Magnus seguía enojado por el entrenamiento que los chicos y yo le dimos. Sé que no era el mejor, pero realmente era necesario hacerlo un ser más frío y menos emocional. Algún día deberá dirigir un equipo y tiene que ser el hombre serio que mantenga a todos con los pies sobre la Tierra. El problema es que creo que se nos fue la mano y Magnus básicamente perdió su capacidad de sentir. Es como si fuera un robot sin alma, pero con una misión y mucho poder.

Me quedé pensando unos momentos, hablándole a Liu Kang y Kitana. Les relaté quien era él y a que amenaza nos enfrentamos. Cuando Liu me dijo de buscar a Shujinko para explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo, Magnus nos interrumpió sacando la cabeza del mismo de su mochila; él nos contó que lo intentó y no entendió, así que debió matarlo. Liu Kang le preguntó si sentía respeto por la vida ajena, y creo que nunca olvidaré su respuesta.

—El humano es un ser degenerado y enfermo por naturaleza. La sociedad actual es una mezcla de ideas comunistas, feministas y judaicas; nos han enfermado y vuelto seres que creen saber la verdad y no la saben. Te has ido de la Tierra y te has salvado de ver cosas que yo vi en otros universos y podrían pasar en tu mundo si no se detienen a tiempo. No me importa la vida de gente estúpida que nos puede condenar a todos; los eliminaré si es necesario. No soy un héroe; los héroes son santurrones arrogantes que promueven que nos portemos bien o ellos nos detendrán porque son más fuertes. Yo, por otra parte, busco un balance; un balance de las cosas y que la sociedad actual no tiene; lo está perdiendo y en lo profundo de sus corazones lo saben. Mientras menos emoción sienta con el humano, podré encargarme de mejorar el universo. La humanidad se ha perdido y debe ser exterminada para obtener un nuevo y mejor mundo.

Aquellas palabras aún las recuerdo. Hasta Baraka quedó paralizado con semejante discurso. Yo no supe que decir: ¿cómo podía decir eso?, ¿acaso era el sucesor de Dominique?, ¿o es aquél guerrero qué es el elegido de One Being? Es una persona muy profunda y fue alguien susceptible; si le haces algo, lo siente y mucho. Veo mucho odio en Magnus para con gente que le ha hecho mal en el pasado y con esa gente "estúpida" que tanto critica y desea exterminar.

Decidí que los cuatro trabajen en equipo y traje a Kung Lao, Jade, Johnny Cage, Jax, Sonya, Kenshi y Cyrax para trabajar en equipo. Claro que todos estaban enojados con haber elegido a Magnus de líder, pero creo que es lo mejor: Magnus tiene la seriedad y liderazgo necesario para el eventual ataque de Blaze a éste mundo.

Sólo espero que en un futuro, él sea nuestra esperanza y no nuestra perdición.

Fin.

* * *

 **¡Bien! Espero que la idea les agrade. Si no entendieron, les explico: Magnus es El Viajero de Mundos y debe ir por todos los mundos. Hay una explicación que en dicha historia se dará sobre la misma. Si preguntan porque los guardias se mataron o porque Reptile no se movió, deberían saberlo: Magnus maneja el metal. Simple como eso xD. Y con Nitara utilizó su poder de feromonas, tan simple como ello xD.**

 **Edición 11/04/2016: Cambié la escena del final. Bastante profunda, creo yo.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
